The present invention relates to a storage apparatus for paint roller sleeves, and in particular to such an apparatus that allows the painter to temporarily store a paint roller sleeve to prevent the paint from solidifying or dripping onto the environment.
Painters often use paint roller assemblies to apply paint to a surface. A paint roller assembly typically comprises a roller sleeve supported by a roller handle assembly. The roller handle assembly comprises a handle member and a roller cage. The roller cage is supported by the handle member for rotation about a roller axis. The roller sleeve is detachably attached to the roller cage. During use, the user grasps the handle member to roll the roller sleeve about the roller axis first in paint (usually in a tray) and then onto the surface to be coated.
Conventionally, paint roller sleeves are considered disposable. However, the paint roller sleeves are often cleaned and reused several times before eventually being discarded. If the entire paint roller assembly is cleaned so that the roller sleeve may be reused, as much paint as possible is first removed from the roller sleeve. The roller sleeve and roller assembly are then rinsed in the appropriate solvent.
However, it is often desirable to temporarily store a paint roller sleeve with paint on it in such a way that the paint will not dry on the roller sleeve or drip onto the environment.